Te lo Dije!
by Kotiittaam
Summary: Es un Reto de TotallyHarry&Hermione, dejenme Reviews! en un OneShot! xPHarry & Hermione están sentados en el sofá frente al fuego, y Ron está haciendo los deberes en la silla, mientras se balancea y...


Bueno, en este fic Dumbledore no murio, pero si Voldemort xD

**

* * *

Te lo Dije! **

Estamos ah Finales del septiño año escolar en de nuestro Trío en Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione y Ron se encontraban en la Sala Comun. Harry y Hermione habian conmenzado a salir a principios de año y ahora estaban muy melozos en el Sofa de la Sala, mientras que Ron hacia los deberes, solo, en el Rincon de la Mesa. Ron, a eso de mediados de año, comenzo a salir con Luna "Lunatica" Lovegood, y su hermana Ginny, comenzo a Salir con Draco Malfoy hace un mes atras. Ron se habia puesto tan rabioso cuando los vio juntos en Hogsmeade, que saltó sobre Malfoy y le propinó un puñetazo en la nariz. Despues de el accidente, a Malfoy lo llevaron a la enfermeria mientras que a Ron le daban un buen tranquilizante mientras Ginny le explicaba que Draco ya no era el Huron de antes.

Te lo Dije! 

Bueno, volviendo donde el Trío, Ron estaba en la mesa haciendo los deberes de Pociones, _Maldito Snape, si tan solo pudieran echarlo del Colegio _pensaba el pelirrojo mientras se balanceaba en la silla. Hermione, al darse cuenta de esto, se separo del beso con Harry y lo miro con reproche.

-Ron!.-Le Dijo, el pelirrojo la mira extrañado.- Si sigues balanceandote así en la Silla te vas a propinar un buen golpe.

-Naaaaaaah, lo eh hecho mil veces.

-Y las mil veces te haz caido, la otra vez te balanceaste en la escoba, te caiste y te tuvieron que poner 10 puntos a lo Muggle en la pierna, tuvimos que decirle a la enfermera Muggle que te habias caido de tu bicicleta mientars ibas a mi Casa xD.- Se metio Harry, riendo al recordar la cara de Ron cuando le pusieron los puntos.

-Pero fue solo esa vez!

-Y la vez que te pusieron yeso en el pie, cerca de la casa de Hermione, por caerte en el columpio? Al rato estabas en al silla de ruedas diciendo que podias columpiarte en ella. Te propinaste un golpe en la nariz que te la dejo sangrando.

-Bueno.. eh, yo...

-Ron, deja de Columpiarte en la Silla! ¬¬.-Dijo Hermione un poco exasperada.

-Hermione, no me va a pasar nada ¬¬

-Ron ¬¬

-Herms ¬¬

-Ron ¬¬

-Herms ¬¬

-Ron ¬¬

-Herms ¬¬

-Ron! Eres la peor persona que he conocido nunca! Deja de Columpiarte de una maldita Vez!

-Herms ó.ò

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, Ron, deja-de-columpiarte-en-la-SILLA! ¬¬

De repente, en el descuido de Ron, las Patas de la Silla se resfalaron en el piso haciendo que Ron Cayera de espaldas entre el Piso y el Sillon, haciendo que se golpease en la Cabeza de paso.

-Ron! Arg, eres un imbecil!.- Hrary y Hermione lo fueron a ayudar.

-Aaaaaaaah! mi espalda, me duele muchooo!

-Te lo Dije Ron...

-Ya Hermione, despues le das un sermón, ahora llevemoslo a la enfermeria otra vez.

------------------En la enfermeria---------------------

-Madame Pomfrey!

-Que paso chicos, a ver, a ver, no me digan, el Señor Weasley de nuevo.

-Si Madame, se columpio en la Silla de la Sala Comun y se cayó, dice que le duele la Espalda.

-Y la Cabeza.- Dijo Ron con su tono de Voz tragico.

-Bueno, yo creo que estara una Semana aca en la enfermeria y unas 2 Semanas sin Quidditch.

-QUE? SIN QUIDDITCH! No, Madame Pomfrey p or favor, no em deje sin Quidditch. óò

-Lo siento Señor Weasley, pero es para que aprenda a comportarse! ¬¬

-uu

-Señorita Granger, Señor Potter, pueden retirarse, yo me encargare del Señor Weasley.- Dijo la señora Pomfrey, mientars se le formaba una maquiabelica sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si Señora.- Los Chicos salieron de la Enfermeria, mientras que dentro de esta se escuchaban Gritos.

-NO! CHICOS! NO ME DEJEN SOLO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! XX

-Creo que el golpe en la cabeza le afecto un poco.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Un poco? yo creo que mucho, y lo dejo peor de como estaba. xP

**FiN!  
**

* * *

Y? Les gusttoh? dejenme comentarios xD Conii le reza a Alá, Dios, y todos los Dioses del mundo para que gane el reto Bueno, el Reto era el Siguiente: 

**Vamos a empezar con uno facilito!**

**Nick o Nombre: PauGranger**

**Fecha de finalización: Depende de como vaya procediendo  
Fecha de elección del ganador: Cuando cierre el reto**

**------R-----E-----T----O-----**

**· Género: **Comedia  
**· Extensión: **Ilimitado  
**· Personajes: **Harry, Hermione & Ron**  
· Situación: **Sala común de Gryffindor  
**· Frases: "**Eres la peor persona que he conocido nunca" / " Te lo vuelvo a repetir.."

**· Contiene lemmon: **No

**· Condición excepcional: **Harry & Hermione están sentados en el sofá frente al fuego, y Ron está haciendo los deberes en la silla, mientras se balancea. Hermione y Harry le dicen que no haga eso hasta que se va a caer... Que no lo haga.. Que no lo haga.. Hasta que se cae xD

**A escribir! Y suerte!**

**Pau H&Hr4evEr aDmi**

Y de eso salio el Fic! xD iia, dejenme hartos reviews, no sean malos! xD


End file.
